Pirate Pyramid
The''' Pirate Pyramid''' is an ancient pyramid hidden deep within the Never Land Desert and said to be home of the sand pirates of old. Later the Pirate Pyramid would become the home of Captain Flynn and his camel Camille. Role in the series The Pirate Pyramid first appeared in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" while Captain Flynn was making repairs to his ship the Barracuda he discover a map leading to the Pirate Pyramid aboard his ship. With the help of Jake and his crew journey through Never Land Desert for the Pyramid unknown to Flynn that Captain Hook also wants to claim Pyramid for himself. The crew soon found a lever hidden in the sand that reviled the Pyramid from the desert. Captain Flynn warn his young pirate friends to be wary while exploring the Pyramid because the Desert pirates may have left pirate booby-traps. The crew in counter a trick door and had to knock three times otherwise they would fall through a trap door in the floor. They soon discover who ever lived had abandoned the pyramid. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to get past the traps and claims the pyramid as his own but is later tricked by Jake into setting one of the booby-traps, sending Hook and Smee falling through a trap door in the floor. With Hook defeated, Captain Flynn noticed that the Pyramid had everything that he needed so he decided to live there. The Pirate Pyramid reappeared in the episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure! " as Jake and his crew final stop of Trick or Treating on Never Land. Jake and his crew return to the Pirate Pyramid in the episode "Captain Flynn's New Matey" Captain Flynn sends Camille to retrieve Jake and his crew. Flynn needed Cubby's help reading a special map to find a hidden treasure in the Never Land Desert. The Pirate Pyramid is the starting location for Cubby and Bones audition to become the sand pirates in the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!." In the episode "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab but Captain Flynn leaves Jake and his crew to watch over the pyramid while he's away. Video games The Pirate Pyramid is featured as a stage in the Disney Junior online game "The Great Pirate Pyramid" Captain Flynn accompanied by Jake and the rest of his crew. The pirate crew explore the various chambers of Pirate Pyramid for treasure on each floor while evading Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. In the app game "Jake's Treasure Trek" Jake is task with journeying through three islands in order to recover Tinker Bell's magical lantern before Captain Hook gets his hooks on it. The second location Jake visit in his quest is Dry Dock Rock, an island based on the Never Land Desert.The Pirate Pyramid is referenced by a pyramid on the island. Gallery JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Pirate Pyramid-Captain Flynn's New Matey01.jpg map-Captain Flynn's New Matey01.jpg map-Captain Flynn's New Matey03.png Map-Captain Flynn's New Matey02.jpg Cubby-Captain Flynn's New Matey09.jpg Pirate Pyramid-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid22.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid08.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid006.jpg Never Desert-Treasure Trek01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land